onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Anna
|Dernière= |Consacrés= |Surnoms=''Joan'' |Lieu=Arendelle |Âge=20 ans [http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-frozen-animated-short-horizon-72516/ "Frozen' New Animated Short, 'Frozen Fever' on Horizon''", article] de Stitch Kingdom du 2 septembre 2014. |État=Vivante |Situation=Mariée |Naissance=Dimanche 21 juin 1959 |Proches=Prince Hans - Ex-fiancé |Famille=Anna#Famille }} La '''Princesse Anna d'Arendelle est la jeune sœur de la Reine des Neiges Elsa. Fiancée à Kristoff, elle décide de partir par bateau sur les traces de leurs parents vers la Forêt enchantée à la recherche d'un moyen d'aider sa sœur à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Sur place, Anna rencontre Rumplestiltskin, et apprend que ses parents ont cherché à effacer les pouvoirs de sa sœur grâce à un chapeau magique. Récupérant le mystique couvre-chef des griffes du Ténébreux, celui-ci la renvoie chez elle auprès d'Elsa, qui lui présente leur tante, la Reine des Glaces Ingrid. Mais le Troll de pierre Grand Pabbie confirme ses soupçons en lui révélant l'existence d'une autre tante maternelle, oubliées toutes deux par les habitants du Royaume. Anna se fait finalement piéger et emprisonner par Ingrid, qui l'accuse de vouloir s'en prendre à Elsa avec le chapeau. Heureusement, les deux sœurs élaborent ensemble un plan pour enfermer à nouveau la Reine des Glaces dans son urne magique. Mais contre toute attente, la cadette est envoûtée grâce au Sortilège des Mille Éclats, la poussant malencontreusement à emprisonner Elsa dans l'urne. Lorsque la princesse reprend ses esprits, la Reine des Glaces punit le Royaume entier et gèle tous ses habitants, les transformant en statues de glace. Près de trente ans plus tard, Anna reprend vie aux côtés de Kristoff. Le couple est cerné par le Prince Hans, ses frères des Îles du Sud et Barbe Noire, qui les laissent couler au fond de l'océan. Désespérés, les fiancés sont finalement sauvés par Elsa, qui les amène à Storybrooke, frappée par le Sortilège des Mille Éclats, grâce à un vœu qu'elle a prononcé en tenant l'Étoile filante, un pendentif en forme de flocon qu'elle lui avait offert des années plus tôt. En se rappelant d'un conte ancien, Anna révèle à Elsa et sa nouvelle amie Emma qu'il leur faut malheureusement tuer Ingrid pour rompre le sort. Découvrant une lettre de sa mère, qui confesse son erreur d'avoir effacé ses deux sœurs de sa vie, la jeune fille s'empresse d'aller lire ces aveux aux trois magiciennes, mais il est trop tard pour Ingrid, qui comprend enfin sa propre faute. Après des adieux avec leur tante et leurs amis, Anna retourne à Arendelle par un portail, où Elsa la mène ensuite jusqu'à l'autel pour son mariage avec Kristoff. Fichier:Anna 4x04 présentation.ogg Biographie À Arendelle ''La Reine des Neiges'' thumb|center|500px|link=La Reine des Neiges (Disney) Pour connaître les aventures d'Anna précédant Once Upon a Time, rendez-vous sur la page du film La Reine des Neiges. Fiançailles thumb|left|200px|Anna reçoit des cadeaux de sa sœur. Peu de temps avant son union avec Kristoff, la Princesse Anna se joint à sa grande sœur Elsa pour rendre hommage à leurs défunts parents, disparus lors d'une tempête. Son aînée révèle alors avoir préparé un cadeau pour son mariage. Au grenier du palais royal, Anna reçoit la robe de mariée de leur mère, ainsi qu'un pendentif représentant le flocon symbolique de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle essaye la tenue, Elsa découvre le journal que tenait leur mère, et croit comprendre que la mort de leurs parents est de sa faute. Une fois habillée, Anna revient à ses côtés et remarque qu'elle est troublée grâce à la neige apparue par magie. thumb|200px|Anna et [[Elsa rendent visite à Pabbie. ]] Anna la retrouve plus tard dans la forêt, et lit enfin ce qui a tant troublé sa sœur : leurs parents n'étaient pas partis en voyage diplomatique, mais à la recherche d'un moyen de contrôler la magie de leur fille. Elsa pensant qu'ils l'ont prise pour un monstre et Anna refusant cette idée, elle décide d'aller demander des réponses à son futur beau-grand-père Grand Pabbie. Mais le Troll ne leur apprend rien d'autre que le nom de la destination du navire : un territoire nommé Havre des Brumes. De plus, la Reine ne peut se résoudre à quitter le Royaume à cause de leurs ennemis politiques qui pourraient profiter de son absence, et refuse qu'Anna y aille toute seule. thumb|left|200px|Anna part pour la [[Forêt enchantée. ]] Mais contre l'avis d'Elsa, Anna choisit quand même de reporter son mariage, et demande à son fiancé de veiller sur sa grande sœur. Elle prend alors le large vers le Havre des Brumes, plus connu par ses habitants sous le nom de Royaume enchanté. Mission au Havre des Brumes Rencontre avec David thumb|200px|''Joan'' rencontre [[Prince David|David. ]] Une fois arrivée sur ce nouveau continent, Anna suit une instruction laissée par Kristoff à l'écrit, et rend ainsi visite à l'un de ses vieux amis, le berger David. Après s'être présentée sous le nom de Joan pour sa mission secrète, elle demande l'hébergement dans la grange de sa ferme, avant de constater que lui et sa mère subissent le courroux de Bo Peep, une redoutable magicienne possédant leurs terres. Cette dernière leur rend justement visite et menace d'expulser les fermiers s'ils ne peuvent la payer, laissant une trace magique pour les retrouver grâce à son bâton de bergère. thumb|left|200px|''Joan'' apprend à David à manier l'épée. Joan décide alors d'entraîner David à manier l'épée, comme elle-même l'a appris auprès des soldats de son Royaume ; ainsi il pourra se défendre contre la guerrière. Elle doit cependant faire face à son pessimisme et à sa lâcheté, causée par l'histoire de son père, un homme alcoolique, qui n'a jamais pu gagner ce « combat » contre la boisson et s'est au lieu de ça contenté de « survivre ». La princesse évoque donc sa propre expérience vécue avec sa sœur, pour lui montrer que « survivre » et éviter ses problèmes ne signifie pas exactement la même chose que « vivre » et s'en débarrasser, avis que ne partage pas le berger. thumb|200px|''Joan'' reprend la route. Peu après, Joan est kidnappée par Bo Peep, qui lui subtilise son pendentif. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le berger parvient à vaincre les gardes de la magicienne, puis neutralise celle-ci avant de lui dérober son bâton, indiquant la position de la jeune femme. Joan est ainsi sauvée et félicite son ami. Pour l'avoir aidé à s'émanciper de la méchante bergère, David lui offre le cheval de son père, faisant un trait sur son passé de lâche. Ruth, quant à elle, accepte à sa demande de lui indiquer discrètement le nom d'un puissant Mage noir du nom de Rumplestiltskin, afin de l'aider dans sa quête. Ce qu'ignore Anna en reprenant sa route, c'est que le Ténébreux l'observe déjà dans une boule de cristal. Rencontre avec Rumplestiltskin thumb|left|200px|[[Rumplestiltskin soumet un contrat à Anna. ]] Anna finit par rejoindre le Château des Ténèbres, où Rumplestiltskin guettait son arrivée et connaît déjà sa véritable identité. Comme il est d'usage chez le Mage noir, leur rencontre débouche sur un marché : il accepte de répondre aux questions de la princesse au sujet de ses parents, qu'il a rencontrés par le passé, à condition qu'elle lui rende un petit service, ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite si cela peut aider sa sœur. Tout ce qu'elle aura à faire, c'est verser simplement un liquide dans le thé d'un vieil homme vivant au pied d'une montagne, dont on dit qu'il mange les enfants. Anna s'inquiète de l'effet que le breuvage aura sur lui, mais le Ténébreux refuse d'en dire davantage, et lui présente plutôt son contrat à signer. thumb|200px|Anna renonce à empoisonner le vieillard. Elle se présente donc devant la porte du vieillard, qui accepte de partager des gâteaux – faits avec de la bonne farine – et boire du thé en sa compagnie. Celui-ci, pendant qu'il balaye, s'amuse un instant de sa réputation de mangeur d'enfants, mais Anna s'excuse et s'approche de la cheminée où chauffe la bouilloire. Elle lui raconte s'être perdue alors qu'elle s'était lancée dans une quête pour sa sœur, et le vieil homme l'invite à rester autant qu'elle le souhaitera. Devant tant de gentillesse, sur le point de verser le contenu de sa petite fiole, Anna renonce finalement à son marché et jette le tout dans les flammes. thumb|left|200px|Anna constate son erreur. De retour au château, elle fait croire à Rumplestiltskin que sa tâche a été effectuée, mais se rétracte aussitôt lorsque ce dernier lui apprend qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un antidote, destiné à sauver le vieil homme des effets d'un poison inconsciemment consommé la veille. Elle observe alors, impuissante, les conséquences de son choix à travers une boule de cristal : le vieillard a été changé en souris. thumb|200px|Anna sait qu'elle est quelqu'un de bien. Après cela, Anna accourt à toutes jambes à la cabane dans les bois, où le Mage noir apparaît. Elle devine face à son refus de rendre à l'ancien son apparence humaine que c'est lui qui l'avait empoisonné, mais ne comprend pas dans ce cas pourquoi il l'a chargée d'amener un antidote, avant que Rumplestiltskin ne révèle que tout cela n'était qu'un test, afin qu'il puisse s'emparer d'un objet que gardait le vieil homme, dont celui-ci n'était que la « première ligne de défense ». L'objet de sa convoitise étant protégé par un enchantement, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui ait été tenté par les ténèbres, mais qui a alors choisi d'y renoncer, tout comme elle. Or, Anna sait qu'elle n'a jamais été tentée par le mal pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Parce que sa sœur n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose. En cela, elle se dit différente du Ténébreux, par sa bonté. Mais la rupture du contrat, s'amuse le Mage noir, implique alors qu'elle devra être enfermée dans une tour de son château, et la nargue du fait qu'elle ne reverra jamais sa sœur, qui en culpabilisera, ou son fiancé. thumb|left|200px|Anna menace Rumplestiltskin. Mais Anna refuse de se laisser faire. Saisissant une épée rangée dans la pièce, elle lui ordonne de déchirer son contrat. L'intimidation reste pourtant vaine, et c'est la princesse qui finit par craquer, ne pouvant se résoudre finalement à tuer quelqu'un. La pression lui laisse échapper une larme, que Rumplestiltskin s'empresse de récupérer sur sa dague, comme convenu. Anna le traite alors de monstre d'utiliser ainsi vilement le Véritable Amour qu'elle porte envers sa sœur, mais le Mage descend quand même dans la cave du vieillard récupérer ce qu'il cherchait. [[Fichier:4x04 Anna dague du Ténébreux boite chapeau magique.png|thumb|200px|Anna contrôle brièvement le Ténébreux. ]] Il revient avec une boite, et Anna exige maintenant une réponse à ses questions. Elle apprend alors que ses parents sont venus voir le Ténébreux dans l'espoir qu'il les débarrasse des pouvoirs magiques de leur fille aînée, dont ils auraient pris peur. Mais aucune magie le lui permettant ne lui était accessible, jusqu'à aujourd'hui : la boite contient un chapeau magique, créé par un Sorcier extrêmement puissant, qui en a confié la garde à son Apprenti. Rumplestiltskin se croit désormais invincible, mais Anna crée une diversion grâce à l'aide de l'Apprenti, qui sous sa forme de souris mord la main du Mage et permet à la princesse d'en profiter pour s'emparer rapidement de sa dague maléfique qui le contrôle. Elle en comprend rapidement son usage ainsi que le projet du Ténébreux de s'en émanciper, et l'oblige donc à lui remettre la boite, à rendre à l'Apprenti son apparence humaine et à la renvoyer à Arendelle, en veillant à ce qu'il ne puisse nuire ni à elle ni à sa sœur. Retour à Arendelle thumb|left|200px|Anna retrouve Kristoff. Téléportée à Arendelle grâce à la magie de Rumplestiltskin, Anna se retrouve dans les écuries de son château. Sven l'aperçoit et prévient Kristoff qui l'enlace et l'embrasse alors avant de lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Elle lui apprend que ses parents souhaitaient retirer les pouvoirs de sa sœur, et ils se demandent s'ils doivent le dire à la principale intéressée. thumb|200px|Elsa présente à Anna leur tante Ingrid. De retour au palais royal, Anna retrouve chaleureusement Elsa. Elle décide cependant de lui cacher la vérité et prétend n'avoir rien appris durant son voyage, puis elle est surprise par le contrôle absolu de sa sœur sur ses pouvoirs magiques. C'est alors qu'une femme, qu'Elsa lui présente comme étant leur tante maternelle Ingrid, arrive et explique avoir personnellement entraîné sa nièce, possédant les mêmes pouvoirs que celle-ci. Anna doute quand même de cette histoire, étant donné que jamais leur mère n'a raconté avoir eu une sœur, malgré l'évident héritage génétique dont Elsa est la preuve vivante. thumb|left|200px|left|thumb|200px|Anna n'a pas confiance en Ingrid. Plus tard dans les écuries, elle exprime à Kristoff ses soupçons envers Ingrid, l'accusant de peut-être vouloir accéder au trône par une imposture. Son fiancé lui met pourtant l'évidence sous les yeux, en plus de lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas la plus douée pour juger les gens : notamment en ayant autrefois accepté d'épouser le Prince Hans au bout d'une seule soirée. Mais Anna persiste, car aucune information au sujet de cette tante n'apparaît dans les archives du Royaume. Elle souhaite donc se rendre obtenir des informations auprès de Grand Pabbie, et que son fiancé la couvre à nouveau auprès de sa sœur. D'autant plus, avoue-t-elle avec gêne, qu'elle ne lui a pas tout dit sur son voyage. Kristoff la soutenant quoi qu'elle fasse dans une telle situation, elle l'embrasse puis prend le chemin vers la boutique du marchand Oaken. Rencontre avec Belle thumb|200px|Anna rencontre [[Belle. ]] Arrivée au bazar et sauna, où le gérant la salue amicalement, Anna écoute discrètement les malheurs d'une jeune voyageuse du nom de Belle, tout juste orpheline de mère, et qui cherche désespérément à rencontrer les Trolls de pierre. Or ni la carte qu'elle possède ni le marchand n'arrivent à l'aider comme attendu. Puisqu'elles prennent la même direction, Anna lui propose de se joindre à elle dans son expédition. left|thumb|200px|Anna raconte comment elle a obtenu la boite magique. Sur le chemin dans les montagnes, elle apprend que sa nouvelle amie a perdu sa mère durant la Guerre des Ogres, et compatit. Belle espère donc que les Trolls puissent lui rendre les souvenirs de cet événement tragique, qu'elle semble avoir perdus, et Anna lui promet de s'en assurer. Les deux jeunes femmes arrivent alors devant une falaise, qu'elles vont devoir grimper. Mais la princesse n'a pas l'expérience de son fiancé, et glisse misérablement en voulant se hisser à l'aide d'un piolet. La boite du chapeau magique glisse donc de son sac, et Anna raconte l'avoir volée durant son voyage au Royaume enchanté à un horrible sorcier – dont elle préfère taire le nom –, l'objet ayant pu alors lui servir à retirer et à collecter la magie des autres magiciens du monde. Elle prie seulement que son amie n'ait jamais à croiser son chemin. thumb|200px|Anna apprend l'histoire de sa mère et ses sœurs. Plus tard, Anna et Belle atteignent finalement le vallon des Trolls, où Grand Pabbie est heureux de voir que la princesse est de retour. Celle-ci lui présente sa nouvelle amie, à qui le Troll accepte de rendre service ; après quoi, c'est au tour d'Anna de lui demander de l'aide. Elle a besoin de savoir qui est Ingrid et si sa mère avait vraiment une sœur. Mais Grand Pabbie est alors contraint de rompre une ancienne promesse, et se décide donc à révéler tout ce qu'il sait : la Reine d'Arendelle, Gerda, avait autrefois non pas une, mais deux sœurs aînées, prénommées Ingrid et Helga. Seulement, suite à leur disparition mystérieuse et tragique, le Troll s'est vu demander par la famille royale d'effacer leur existence des souvenirs de tous les habitants du Royaume. Ingrid ayant elle-même omis de lui mentionner cette autre sœur ainsi qu'à Elsa, Anna craint soudain qu'elle ne s'en prenne à elles deux. thumb|left|200px|Anna est en grand danger. Elle et Belle se pressent donc de rejoindre la capitale, lorsqu'un vent violent se lève alors qu'elles longent le rebord d'une falaise. Anna devine que sa tante essaye de les empêcher de prévenir Elsa, puis un immense tremblement de terre manque de la faire chuter. Elle parvient tout juste à s'agripper à la paroi, et supplie son amie de l'aider. Belle arrive malheureusement trop tard. Anna glisse, fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, et se retrouve inconsciente en bas de la falaise. Ingrid apparaît près d'elle et en profite pour récupérer la boite magique à son insu, avant de se téléporter avec la princesse. thumb|200px|Anna est arrêtée par Ingrid. Anna se réveille peu après dans une cellule, devant laquelle Ingrid guettait son réveil. Celle-ci l'accuse d'avoir voulu utiliser sa trouvaille du Havre des Brumes contre Elsa, rappelant au passage qu'elle a délibérément choisi de la lui cacher. Or Anna affirme qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire la vérité au sujet de leurs parents, et qu'elle ne comptait pas utiliser l'artefact ni retirer la magie de qui que ce soit avant qu'Ingrid ne l'attaque. Par ailleurs, elle sait que celle-ci leur a caché des choses au sujet de son passé avec leur mère et cette deuxième tante dont les Trolls lui ont parlé, mais Ingrid refuse de lui en dire plus à son sujet. La princesse apprend alors qu'elle souhaite obtenir une famille qui saura l'accepter comme elle est. Or Anna se voit se faire reprocher d'avoir rejeté sa tante, et d'être ainsi devenue le mouton noir de cette famille idéale. Le Règne de Glace thumb|left|200px|Anna clame son innocence. Anna reçoit la visite d'Elsa, cherchant à découvrir la vérité. La Reine l'accuse dans un premier temps d'avoir voulu lui retirer ses pouvoirs magiques. Elsa demande ensuite aux gardes de les laisser seules. Elle admet ensuite à Anna avoir fait semblant devant les gardes, ce qui réjouit la princesse. Les deux sœurs décident alors de retrouver l'urne magique et d'y enfermer Ingrid. thumb|200px|Elsa et Anna jurent de ne pas se séparer. Elsa, Anna et Kristoff se rendent donc dans l'Aile Est du château, cette pièce étant l'ancienne chambre de leur mère et leurs tantes. Anna demande ensuite à Kristoff de faire le guet et de crier si jamais Ingrid les surprend. Les deux sœur fouillent alors la chambre, Anna raconte qu'elle en a découvert l'existence dans son enfance alors que ses parents lui avaient interdit d'y entrer. Anna ouvre alors une armoire et découvre Hans en statue de glace, elle trouve l'urne à ses pieds. thumb|left|200px|Anna repense à ses parents. Anna et Elsa tentent ensuite de traverser le palais sans se faire repérer par les gardes. Alors qu'Anna plaisante au sujet du cadavre dans le placard d'Ingrid, deux gardes entrent dans la pièce, ce qui oblige les deux sœurs à se cacher. Une fois les gardes partis, Anna et Elsa reprennent leur chemin mais s'arrêtent devant le portrait de leurs parents. Elsa demande à Anna si ce que lui a dit Ingrid était vrai, si leurs parents étaient vraiment partis pour trouver un moyen de lui retirer ses pouvoirs, ce qu'Anna confirme, s'excusant tout de même de le lui avoir caché. Elle explique à sa sœur que leurs parents étaient humains et qu'ils pouvaient faire des erreurs. thumb|200px|Anna reçoit des éclats de miroir. Elsa conduit ensuite discrètement Anna jusqu'au cachot, les deux sœurs revoient alors leur plan contre Ingrid. Anna demande à Elsa de se tenir éloigner d'elle lorsqu'elle ouvrira l'urne, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'y fasse enfermer par erreur. Elsa explique à sa sœur qu'elle va aller trouver Ingrid et lui demander d'aller trouver Anna pour la bannir. Anna rassure Elsa en lui disant que cela ne lui dérange pas d'être enfermée dans le cachot. Alors qu'Elsa part, Anna prévoit de prendre Ingrid par surprise, quoi que sur ce point là, Ingrid l'a devancée : en effet, à peine Anna est-elle entrée dans sa cellule qu'Ingrid lui attache les mains, laissant tomber l'urne. Ingrid oblige ensuite Anna à lui raconter l'histoire du Miroir de Trolden. Anna s'exécute et raconte qu'un roi s'est servi de son miroir pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait du plus mauvais en son peuple. Anna pense qu'Ingrid va jeter le Sortilège des Mille Éclats sur Arendelle mais celle-ci réplique, expliquant que celle qu'elle va ensorceler, c'est Anna. Elle lui envoie alors des éclats de miroir dans l'œil. thumb|left|200px|Anna enferme Elsa dans l'[[urne magique. ]] Anna retrouve ensuite Elsa l'urne à la main. Anna reste froide et refuse le buffet au chocolat d'Elsa, expliquant qu'il ne lui suffit pas d'un pendentif et de sucreries pour lui pardonner de l'avoir abandonnée pendant toute leur enfance. Anna s'énerve contre Elsa, qui ne comprend pas. Anna retire le collier qu'Elsa lui a offert et le brûle. C'est alors qu'Ingrid les rejoint, Elsa comprend qu'elle a ensorcelé Anna. Celle-ci continue de s'énerver contre Elsa, lui avouant que ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est qu'Elsa refusait même de lui parler. Elsa tente de convaincre Anna de poser l'urne mais celle-ci y enferme sa sœur. C'est alors que le sortilège s'estompe en Anna. thumb|200px|Anna et Kristoff sont transformés en statues de glace. Reprenant ses esprits, Anna comprend qu'Ingrid l'a obligé à enfermer Elsa dans l'urne. La Reine des Glaces s'apprête alors à étrangler Anna pour ce qu'elle vient de faire. C'est alors que Kristoff arrive pour empêcher Ingrid de faire du mal à Anna. Ingrid comprend qu'ils la voient après en comme un monstre, elle décide de l'accepter et de devenir un en gelant tout Arendelle et ses habitants, dont Anna et Kristoff. L'Étoile filante thumb|left|200px|Anna comprend que Rumplestiltskin a l'urne en sa possession. Trente ans plus tard, Arendelle est dégelé, Anna et Kristoff se réveillent alors. Anna se rend compte que l'urne où Elsa est enfermée n'est plus là, elle remarque un brin de paille en or et en déduit que c'est Rumplestiltskin qui a enlevé Elsa. Anna et Kristoff décident donc de s'arranger avec lui. C'est alors qu'Hans et ses douze frères entrent dans la pièce et décident de devenir les souverains d'Arendelle. Anna et Kristoff font alors mine de se rendre mais ils frappent les Princes qui tentent de le ligotent et leur volent leurs épées, Anna met alors l'épée sous la gorge à un des frères. Anna et Kristoff s'enfuient et bloquent la porte pour enfermer les Princes Westergard. thumb|200px|Anna et Kristoff sont piégés. En fuite dans la forêt, Anna et Kristoff s'arrêtent. Elle lui raconte que ses parents étaient partis chercher l'étoile filante, un objet qui exauce les vœux. Anna demande alors à Kristoff d'aller trouver le pirate qui l'a : Barbe Noire. Une fois arrivés sur son bateau, Anna et Kristoff proposent à Barbe Noire d'échanger l'étoile filante contre de l'or, celui-ci réclamant son poids en or, ce qu'Anna accepte bien que Hans arrive derrière eux. Anna comprend qu'ils leur ont tendu un piège alors que Barbe Noire explique que ses parents ont déjà acheté l'étoile filante mais qu'elle ne peut être utilisée que par ceux qui ont le cœur pur. Anna tente tout de même de négocier mais Hans et ses frères avouent être les nouveaux souverains d'Arendelle et s'apprêtent à tuer Anna et Kristoff. Ils se font enfermer dans un coffre et jetés à la mer. À Storybrooke thumb|left|200px|Anna retrouve Elsa. Sur le point de se noyer, Anna se marie à Kristoff dans le coffre lorsqu'ils sont emportés par un tourbillon qui les envoient sur une plage. Anna et Kristoff sortent alors du coffre et ils tombent sur Elsa et Emma à Storybrooke. Anna et Elsa se prennent dans les bras et Anna comprend que le collier qu'Elsa lui avait offert est en fait l'étoile filante. Anna découvre ensuite que le Sortilège des Mille Éclats et sur le point de s'abattre sur la ville. En chemin, Anna comprend qu'elle est immunisée contre le Sortilège et avoue à Elsa qu'elle trouve le monde où elles se trouvent vraiment étrange. Une fois au Café Granny pour que les Fées préparent l'antidote grâce aux cheveux d'Anna, le groupe découvre qu'elles ont disparues et se rend au bureau du shérif. thumb|200px|Anna voit son fiancé être touché par le Sortilège des Mille Éclats. Une fois au poste du shérif, Anna retrouve David et rencontre sa femme, Mary Margaret. Elle est surprise par la minuscule différence d'âge entre Emma et ses parents. Lorsque le Sortilège s'abat sur Storybrooke, Anna se réfugie dans les bras d'Elsa et voit son fiancé et la population se faire ensorceler. thumb|left|200px|Anna subit aussi le Sortilège au travers de son fiancé. Une fois que Kristoff et les autres sont sous l'emprise du Sortilège, la princesse subit les reproches de son fiancé, qui en vient à remettre en question leur idée de mariage et sa décision de changer de coiffure pour l'occasion. Anna a beau être consciente que le Sortilège le fait divaguer, elle préfère tout de même s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa sœur Elsa et Emma car ce qu'elle entend la blesse tout de même. thumb|200px|Anna est rassurée par Emma. Elsa, malgré qu'elle n'en ait pas de souvenirs, demande à Anna si elle pensait tout ce qu'elle lui a dit avant de l'enfermer dans l'urne. Anna lui affirme ne pas l'avoir voulu, bien qu'elle ait du mal à se le pardonner elle-même. Les deux sœurs se prennent alors dans les bras mais Emma les interrompt, étant immunisées, elles doivent rester unies et trouver un moyen de briser le Sortilège des Mille Éclats, bien qu'elle ne sache pas comment. Anna leur raconte alors l'histoire du Miroir de Trolden, se souvenant maintenant de la fin, elle explique que dans le conte, ils devaient tuer leur roi, ce qui reviendrait à tuer Ingrid. Les avis des trois femmes divergent alors et Anna se voit confier le frère d'Emma, reléguée au rôle de nourrisse, Anna souhaite accompagner Emma et Elsa mais comprend qu'elle doit rester en sécurité. Elle demande alors à sa sœur si elle a confiance en Emma, ceux à quoi elle répond qu'elle a une entière confiance en elle. [[Fichier:4x10 Photo promo 2.png|thumb|left|200px|Anna rencontre la Méchante Reine. ]] Toujours au poste du shérif, Anna écoute Mary Margaret et David se disputer. Elle essaie de les réconcilier en leur expliquant que Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant s'aiment trop pour se déchirer ainsi mais Mary Margaret lui confie qu'elle ne fait pas que chanter avec les oiseaux mais qu'elle est une meurtrière, ayant déjà tué Cora, elle avoue également ne pas le regretter le moins du monde. C'est alors que Regina, dans sa tenue de Méchante Reine, débarque au poste de police pour prendre sa revanche sur Blanche-Neige. Anna tente de l'en dissuader mais Regina l'envoie, elle et Kristoff là d'où ils viennent. Ils atterrissent alors que la plage où ils sont arrivés. Kristoff décidant de rentrer à Arendelle à la nage, Anna n'a d'autre choix que de l'assommer avec une bouteille. Anna découvre que la bouteille en question contient un message et décide d'aller retrouver Elsa pour le lui lire. thumb|200px|Anna et Elsa assistent à la disparition de leur tante. Anna se rend donc dans la Grotte gelée d'Ingrid et la trouve avec Emma et Elsa. Anna leur lit le message de la Reine Gerda qu'elle a écrit avant de mourir, disant de libérer Ingrid de l'urne. À ces mots, Ingrid étrangle Anna et empêchent Emma et Elsa d'intervenir. Anna tente d'expliquer à Ingrid qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle ressent, ce qui énerve la Reine des Glaces. Elle finit tout même par lire la lettre et se rend compte de son erreur, elle décide alors de stopper le Sortilège des Mille Éclats et rend leurs souvenirs à Emma et Elsa. Anna et les autres assistent péniblement à la mort d'Ingrid mettant fin au sortilège. Anna assiste ensuite à la fonte du Mur de Glace et apprend qu'une barrière piège la ville. Emma lui explique qu'il doivent trouver une porte magique ou un haricot magique. Anna explique à Elsa qui doivent faire vite et lui apprend que Hans s'est emparé d'Arendelle. Elle se rend ensuite au Café Granny avec Emma, Elsa et Kristoff, Killian les rejoint et leur apprend qu'il a trouvé la porte magique. Le groupe se rend alors dans le Manoir du Sorcier où Anna reconnaît les crocus d'Arendelle sur une porte, elle veut l'ouvrir mais Emma préfère le faire, elle la remercie d'avoir aidé sa sœur et dit au revoir à David et aux autres personnes. Au moment de passer la porte, Anna s'arrête et demande à Emma qui était M. Gold dans l'autre monde, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un génie, elle est surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agit de Rumplestiltskin et avoue au groupe qu'elle le connaît et qu'elle sait ce qu'il prépare. À Arendelle Épilogue thumb|left|200px|Anna peut enfin se marier. De retour à Arendelle et Hans chassé du trône, Anna surprend Elsa qui découvre un cadeau le jour du mariage : un portrait représentant leur mère et leurs deux tantes, Helga et Ingrid. Lorsque Anna se montre, et sa tenue immaculée de blanc laisse la Reine sans voix. Celle-ci parvient quand même à la complimenter. Anna se plaint ensuite du bleu qu'elle s'est fait en frappant Hans. mais avant qu'elles ne rejoignent la chapelle, Elsa demande à Anna de répondre à une dernière question : des années entières se sont écoulées depuis la date initiale de la cérémonie, aussi elle voudrait savoir ce qui a poussé Anna à repousser autant ses noces pour découvrir la vérité sur leur famille. thumb|200px|Les deux sœurs sont en joie. La princesse répond alors avoir voulu que sa grande sœur soit aussi heureuse qu'elle pour son mariage. Très touchée, Elsa enlace sa sœur, puis elles sentent une bonne odeur de chocolat. Les deux sœurs rient ensemble, puis, Anna et Elsa se prennent la main et avancent ensemble jusqu'à l'autel. thumb|center|500px Famille Anecdotes thumb|200px|Anna dans le [[portail:Films Disney|film Disney La Reine des Neiges de 2013.]] * L'appel au casting la décrit comme étant « la petite sœur d'Elsa, une adorable optimiste sans peurs qui s'embourbe souvent jusqu'au cou dans des situations improbables, dont elle parvient pourtant à se tirer grâce à son esprit battant et plein de ressources. Elle considère sa relation avec sa sœur comme plus importante que tout le reste ». * Dans le film Disney La Reine des Neiges, elle a précisément 18 ans. Elle est par ailleurs née durant le solstice d'été, le 21 juin. * Son nom de code Joan fait référence au portrait de Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc en anglais) qu'Anna salue dans le film lors de la chanson Je Voudrais un Bonhomme de Neige.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QAXFudxqRM Extrait de la chanson Je Voudrais un Bonhomme de Neige sur le compte Youtube de Disney France.] ** Le nom Joan est retenu pour la version française, révélant une faute d'adaptation, alors qu'il renvoie à la guerrière française. * Tout comme Anaïs Delva pour Elsa, la comédienne Emmylou Homs prête sa voix au personnage aussi bien dans le film que dans la série.[https://twitter.com/EmmylouHo/status/535579436004163584/ "thank you you're so sweet ! ��I'm happy to tell you that i Will do the French voice of Anna in Once upon a time !", tweet] d'Emmylou Homs du 21 novembre 2014. ** Il s'agit d'ailleurs de la fille de Nathalie Homs, voix française de la Reine Regina / Regina Mills. Apparitions Notes et références en:Anna de:Anna it:Anna nl:Anna Catégorie:Personnages du Royaume enchanté Catégorie:Personnages d'Arendelle Catégorie:Princesses